


17.Blood

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [17]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aromantic Asexual Cem, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Immortality, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, No Strings Attached, Platonic Romance, Vampire Turning, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	17.Blood

**Blood**

**1984**

They say that being a vampire is easy,fun even.

Trust me,_y__ou have no idea._

It's far from all that,as a matter of fact I don't even think it's anything even close to those things.

It's complete toture,take it from me.Trust me,I have enough experience to know things like this.


End file.
